This Moment
by dancelikezombies
Summary: What happens when Sakura starts acting a bit like Shikamaru while she is trying to evade thoughts about Saskue as well as Sasuke himself. The only thing is for Sasuke to use one moment to try and fix it. SasuXSaku pairing one-shot. Review please!


_Disclaimer:__ Unfortunately I do not own Naruto._

_**This Moment **_

_One-Shot_

Sakura was still huffing from the bout of training she had recently completed. It was nearing sun set as she could tell because of the way the colors danced around the clouds in anticipation of night fall. It had been a long day for the young pink haired Kunoichi, but it had been full of thoughts. This seemed to be the scene of the end of her days lately. She would spend all day training hard trying to evade any thoughts, but it never seemed to work.

Sakura sighed quietly concentrating on the sky from the tree she was now relaxing in.

'_Oh great next thing you know I will be going around saying how much of a drag everything is like Shikamaru does!' _Sakura realized laughing to herself. The feeling of laughter felt good though. She had realized it had been so long since she even laughed that much.

"So this is where you've been hiding Sakura," a deep voice inquired suddenly as a figure landed softly next to her. Which in turned frightened Sakura pretty badly because the next thing she knew she had jumped, fallen from the branch of the tree, and was plummeting toward to ground. That was until she felt a sudden swoosh of air and someone's strong arms wrap around her saving her from her fall.

Once the figure sat her neatly on the ground and the antenatal shock of the almost fall wore off she turned glaring at whomever it was.

"Well I wasn't hiding if you must know! I was resting from my training, and thinking."

"Hmm, It seemed to me you was gazing at the clouds. Might wanna rethink where you're resting spot is at. Someone might come along and mistake you for Shikamaru. If it wasn't for your pink hair I sure would have," The figured teased her trying to lighten the mood but failing.

Sakura continued glaring at him as if daggers would jolt out of her eyes and sweep him away. She really didn't want to deal with him at this point. She wanted him to go away, and leave. What was stopping him it hadn't stop him before, had it?

"Well maybe I wanted you to mistake me for Shikamaru. Then maybe you would have left me alone. Did you ever think that that was my purpose for being in the tree," She inquired making her retort full of as much venom as she could. Suddenly she was glaring into the brown wood of the tree that she had just been in instead of the deep black coal eyes that had been there seconds ago. Sakura knew she wasn't alone though because the rushing wind told her the black eyed figure was now behind her. Suddenly she felt the strong rush of _Déjà Vu_, and knew immediately why. This was the same thing that had taken place the last time he had left everything behind.

"Sakura you really still don't forgive me? You're the only one left who hasn't even the smallest shred of forgiveness for me. I've paid deeply for what I did. Is there no hope that you of all people will forgive me?" Sakura whipped around facing that face she knew too well. Her green eyes were sparkling with fresh tears once more like they had been all those years ago. She looked straight into Saskue's eyes and saw the desperation that was glossed neatly on them closing out all other emotions he could be feeling at the moment.

"Why should I forgive you Sasuke!" She yelled at him letting the tears fall down her cheeks not even caring if he saw her cry.

"Give me one good reason why I should. For all I know you could leave again, and then where would we be left again. Do you have any idea how much you hurt all of us. Especially me.." Sakura's voice raised an octave as she let all of it out. All of what she had kept from him, and kept bottled up. She didn't want to be close to him anymore, or even care about him because she was worried he'd up and leave on them all over again.

"Do you really think I'm leaving this place again," Saskue lifted a hand and laid it on her face gently hoping she wouldn't pull away and when she didn't he continued, "I can't say I regret leaving because at the time it seemed so important to me. All I can tell you is I am not leaving again, and if you don't believe me then maybe there really is no hope."

Once Sasuke let the words out filling them with all the emotions he could put into them. He dropped his hand from her face, and turned at once to leave. What he didn't except was something to hold him in place. He looked down to find her hand holding his wrist, and turned his pained gaze to her face seeing a small smile had placed itself neatly there.

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave?" With one last smile Sakura closed the small gap between them, and took his face in her hands. What happen next was a complete surprise to Sasuke. Sakura leaned forward and locked her lips on his kissing him deeply as if her life depended on it. As if she never wanted the moment to end. Sasuke's eyes widened at this, but then closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist giving into the kiss.

Sasuke had said what Sakura had hoped he would say to her ever since he had returned to Konoha. Even though there was probably still a ton of things to be worked through between her and Sasuke right now all that matter was this moment.

**A/N:**** Well I think that was a successful one-shot. Be kind to me this is my first Naruto fanfiction as well as my first one-shot. The idea for this suddenly sparked out of nowhere so I had to write it down. It probably has some mistakes, but nothing is perfect. Well I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
